


Forbidden Hotdogs

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada x Hanamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Hotdogs

yamada yawned as loud as a giirafe bc it was late at night. sudenly the doorbell to his car RANGED. he was like whAT. den a man came in. h was very tiny but sexually attractive 2 yamama. yamaa squealed and said 'hello: to him. the tiny man began rbushing his hair A LOT. he then sed "yo im hanamur u can suc t h posion outta my lower regiong" yamada said "ya" hanamura blushed deep orang... he puleddown his pants and a BONR Was there wOHA. yamaDA WAS SURPRISE ! but it looked like a hot dog os he statrted sucking it lol. hanamure was like ohhhh ya yamada tht fdeels cool. and made walrus soudn. 'oim close yamafa: he whispred. yamagga naodded and started doin spokY thngs to the barbed cat pene. hanagmora wnet OOOOO nad exploded. yamaa laughed and elft the corpse to rot hhahahahhah the end


End file.
